Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a device for regulating the flow of water from a pipe, and more particularly to two faucet valve structures which are arranged in a back-to-back manner.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, two faucet valve structures of the prior art are mounted in a back-to-back fashion such that one faucet valve structure is disposed in one side 41 of a wall, and that other faucet valve structure is disposed in an opposite side 42 of the wall. The one faucet valve structure comprises a valve seat 30, a ceramic valve 33, and a valve knob 40, while the other faucet valve structure comprises a valve seat 301, a ceramic valve 33, and a valve knob 40. The valve seats 30 and 301 are provided with a water discharging hole 34. The water discharging hole 34, a cold water inlet 35, and a hot water inlet 36 are arranged in a triangular manner so as to be cooperative with a water discharging hole 37, a cold water inlet 38 and a hot water inlet 39 of the ceramic valve 33, as illustrated in FIG. 8.
As the valve knob 40 is turned clockwise, the cold water is let out first before it is mixed with the hot water so as to avert the incident of hot-water burn. In light of the prior art layout as shown in FIG. 7, the cold water is let out first prior to the hot water by the valve seat 30 and the ceramic valve 33, which are mounted in the one side 41 of the wall. However, in the case of the valve seat 301 and the ceramic valve 33, which are mounted in the other side 42 of the wall, the hot water is let out first ahead of the cold water. Such a disparity between two sides 41 and 42 of the wall is resulted from the faulty design of the prior art structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water faucet structure free of the deficiency of the prior art structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a faucet structure comprising a first valve seat, a first ceramic control valve fastened with the first valve seat which is mounted in one side of a wall, a second valve seat and a second ceramic control valve fastened with the second valve seat which is mounted in another side of the wall in a back-to-back manner in relation to the first valve seat. The first ceramic control valve and the second ceramic control valve have a bottom seat which is provided with a cold water inlet, a hot water inlet, and a water outlet. The inlets and the outlets of the first and the second ceramic control valves are arranged in a mirror image pattern, thereby resulting in agreement between the first ceramic control valve and the second ceramic control valve in terms of the discharge order of the cold water and the hot water.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.